The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duepetpust’.
The new Impatiens plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new medium-sized and uniform New Guinea Impatiens plants with attractive flowers.
The new Impatiens plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2010 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number N07-2453-002, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number N08-0652-001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Impatiens plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Impatiens plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.